Darkwing Duck Wiki:Community
To quote the main page: Welcome to The Darkwing Duck Wiki As can be gathered from the title, this is the Community portion of the . It's not a large community on account of the core cartoon being a good 25 years old and the franchise having only been rebooted in comic book form as recently as 2016, but we can still make the most of it. What's the goal Evidently, the goal is to document and provide easy access all about and relating to Darkwing Duck, a Disney franchise from the early 90s. Check the ParentPage for any warnings if you need to. Although the cartoon is considered the core of the franchise, it does not get a preferential treatment over the other fiction. Every piece of fiction is included on equal terms for effective coverage, even if said piece of fiction is pseudo-canon or uncanon. The cartoon does get a preceding treatment; if younger fiction does anything that goes against the fiction prior, the onus is on the younger fiction. Who's the management You will want to visit the Management page if you seek someone to talk to about the DWDWiki's conducts. What're the rules You will want to visit the Rulebook page if you need to know what not to do. What to contribute There are three major ways to find something to contribute to the DWDWiki. The first is to check the to see if there's any article you would like to start. The second is to check the Stubs and Joe Books stubs categories to see if there's any article you would like to update. And the third is keeping track of the ongoing comic book series to see which articles need updating based on the newest fiction. There are special contribution requests lying around too for people with additional interest in and knowledge of Disney and The Disney Afternoon in particular. Any details, animation models in particular, from DuckTales that are relevant to Darkwing Duck are good material for notes on the relevant pages, such as there being a Gloria Swansong in DuckTales that is separate from the Darkwing Duck one. If there's anything noteworthy missing on one of the import characters pages, feel free to add that too. On the other side of the spectrum, use of Darkwing Duck in the Bonkers cartoon is also sought-for information. If you're unsure where to leave any such data, feel free to dump it on References for others to sort out further. A lot of 90s Darkwing Duck comics are exclusive to one or two countries, at least in terms of the additional shipping costs a purchase would warrant or the language barrier. Any help with these is highly appreciated, whether by directly doing the coverage (something as small as a skeleton layout + main image + source listing for a character or object in a comic already helps a lot) or by scanning in the comic for management to sort out. Category:Site administration